


For My Eyes Only

by chihiroqt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroqt/pseuds/chihiroqt
Summary: Mornings are nice in Dan and Phil’s apartment. It gives them time together, just the two of them, before they have to share each other with the rest of the world.





	For My Eyes Only

Phil smiles as he watches Dan walk into their kitchen, clearly still half asleep. Phil likes how he’s the only one who gets to see Dan like this, his hair in its natural curly state, his eyes still half closed. He loves how Dan is wearing nothing but his York hoodie which is obviously too big for him and a pair boxers. And he loves how he can see the hickeys decorating the porcelain skin of Dan’s neck, a clear reminder of last night. Dan shuffles over to where Phil is standing over their stove, cooking pancakes and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, burying his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, pressing soft kisses there. 

“Good Morning to you too,” Phil says chuckling softly, “you’re up early.”

“The bed was quite cold without you,” Dan explains, words slightly muffled, he nuzzles into Phil’s shoulder, “I missed you, you’re warm.”

Phil smiles, turning around to face his adorable boyfriend, “Did you miss me or my body heat?” he muses teasingly. 

Dan smiles and Phil decides that Dan’s smile is his favorite thing. “Both,” Dan says knowingly. Phil laughs and Dan decides that Phil’s laugh is his favorite thing. Phil closes the small space between them, kissing Dan gently on the lips and without a second thought Dan kisses him back. Phil is the one to pull away, drunk on happiness, taking in how pretty his Dan is. He leans in slowly, “You are so beautiful,” he whispers, kissing Dan’s jaw before standing up straight again. 

Dan is blushing, he hates blushing and somehow he’s always only blushing around Phil. “What are you talking about?” he says hiding his face behind his sweater paws, “I’m a mess, haven’t even washed my face.” Phil reaches up, pulling Dan’s hands from his face, “I just love seeing you like this, hair all curly, hickeys up for show,” Phil says, tracing the bruises along Dan’s collarbone, “And the best part is that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, makes me happy.” And Phil’s lips are on Dan’s neck and Dan’s face is the exact shade of a tomato. 

“I love you, I love seeing you like this all marked up and mine,” Phil says, “Dan you are so so beautiful.” Once all Dan wanted was for Phil to notice him, now Dan is all Phil notices, every single part of him and Dan can’t help but love it. He loves Phil’s eyes on him, Phil’s hands on him. He loves Phil. Dan pulls away, it’s his turn to notice Phil. Dan loves the way Phil’s hair is still all mussed up, his cerulean blue eyes bright as always, smiling behind the black frames of his glasses. In the mornings Phil is too lazy to put on a shirt, not that Dan minds. He loves how the muscles ripple across his chest and back when he moves. He loves the long, pink scratches that travel down Phil’s back. Dan put those there, to show that Phil is his.

Dan loves how parts of Phil are for his eyes only just as Phil is the only one to see parts of Dan. The intimacy of it all is perfect, somethings are just for each other and no one else. It’s kind of nice, Dan decides. Dan’s hand are still on Phil’s waist, his fingers tracing up Phil’s back. Tracing the marks he left there and he loves it. Dan knows that Phil knows he knows. “I love you so much,” Dan whispers, like it’s a secret only they have the privilege to know. Just between them. 

“Oh shit the pancakes!”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (@tommo-kan)  
> but this is my first time posting on ao3 so i hope you enjoyed! ♡


End file.
